Uta No Prince-Sama Owners Guide : ITTOKI OTOYA
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: This is a funny guide for if you order the character. More guides for the other characters will be coming soon!


**ItsMyCircusNow: Hey my dear readers. I decided to make something a little fun and try to make one of the Anime Character Manual Guides. It's something new, funny and cute so might as well give it a try right.**

**Please let me know what you guys think of this. I'll be planing to make the others as well~!**

* * *

**Uta No Prince-Sama Owners Guide for: ITTOKI OTOYA**

Omedetōgozaimasu! (Congratulations!) You have purchased your very own ITTOKI OTOYA unit. This unit is here to help you learn how to operate with this cheerful red bishonen. Be sure to read these instructions carefully so that no harm comes to this unit because he is known for hiding his feelings under a bright -Corporations is not responsible for disasters that occur to unit because of owner stupidity.

**Profile:**

Unit Name: ITTOKI OTOYA

Age: 17

Height: 175 cm (5'8)

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Bright Red Hair

Eye Color: Bright Red Eyes

Nationality: Japanese

Species: Human

Blood Type: O

Birthdate: April 11th

Horoscope: Aries

* * *

**Items/Accessories:**

The unit will come with these following items...

(1) Saotome Academy Uniform

(1) Guitar

(1) Rosary

A box full of Sport's items.

A box full of clothes for his style.

After your ITTOKI OTOYA unit debut's as an idol he won't need his Academy uniform anymore so were giving you a box of clothes he would wear. The unit is known for playing his guitar as it helps him write lyrics or keeps him occupied. The unit is known for not only being a singer but he also plays sports. The unit's step mother gave him a rosary even though he's not catholic.

Also if you catch your ITTOKI OTOYA rolling on the floor in a ball you should think about getting him a ICHINOSE TOKIYA to help keep him company since they both come as roommates.

After your ITTOKI OTOYA unit debuts as an idol with the rest of the STARISH unit's you might want to get him a KOTOBUKI REIJI unit as a sempai to help him along the way of becoming a professional.

* * *

**Modes of Unit:**

The unit is rather positive and friendly but has certain modes he hides under a bright smile of his.

**Normal:** Your unit is cheerful, positive and friendly. It's like his face in stuck in a smiling mode (which if that does happen please call us!) He loves music and is always up for singing or playing his guitar. He likes playing football and wouldn't mind playing with you.

**Worried:** Your unit will be rolling around on the floor mumbling words of worry while holding his head. If unit starts crying give him positive words or a hug.

**Crushes/Love:** Your unit will be caught blushing and daydreaming. It's possible he might be thinking about the NANAMI HARUKA unit which you might want to get. He has trouble confessing and will be caught mumbling nervously to her. Just knock the words out of him or get him to say it but be warned for the cockblocking AIJIMA CECIL unit.

**Family:** The word "Family" is a touchy subject on this unit. He may hide it under a bright smile and say it's alright. After his mother the KOTOMI AIJIMA unit died in a plane crash he was given up for adoption at a young age. This unit doesn't know that the SHINING SAOTOME unit is his real father. The unit also doesn't know that AIJIMA CECIL is his half-brother unless you get these 3 units together to talk about it.

* * *

**Relationships with other units:**

**ICHINOSE TOKIYA:** This unit is the cheerful red heads roommate and friend. Though the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit can be cold and quiet at times he has a nice side and keeps this unit company. Both of these units are also in the same band STARISH and also have the same sempai the KOTOBUKI REIJI unit which also shares a room with them incase they need help.

**NANAMI HARUKA:** This unit has a helpless crush on this unit. This unit helped defend her right to take the entrance exam for the school. For their first assignment in the academy they were paired up as partners. Since the NANAMI HARUKA unit didn't know how to read music he encouraged her to do her best. When trying to confess his feelings for this unit he hides his feelings saying he likes her songs and music instead. If these two units go into haunted houses both are nervous so different reasons.

**AIJIMA CECIL:** This unit is a friend, band-mate and even secret half-brothers. They both get along pretty well as the ITTOKI OTOYA unit first welcomed this unit happily though he doesn't like his romantic advances his gives to the NANAMI HARUKA unit like the rest of the STARISH unit. These two units worked on a T.V show together and the ITTOKI OTOYA unit helped this unit want to become an idol.

**STARISH Units: **This unit is the band he's in along with the other units: ICHINOSE TOKIYA, AIJIMA CECIL, KURUSU SYO, SHINOMIYA NATSUKI, HIRIJIKAWA MASATO, JINGUJI REN, and the NANAMI HARUKA unit as their composer.

* * *

**F.A.Q's:**

Q: Help! My ITTOKI OTOYA unit keeps being cockblocked by the CECIL AIJIMA unit! What do I do?

A: Dear me...You can threaten it with a fish or with water or even both since that unit doesn't like the two.

Q: My ITTOKI OTOYA unit keeps asking me who his dad is. What do I do?

A: We suggest you order the SHINING SAOTOME unit and let those two have a talk.

Q: My ITTOKI OTOYA unit keeps watching romantic movies for advice on love...Is this normal?

A: He's thinking about how to confess to the NANAMI HARUKA unit which you should hopefully get soon if you don't have one so he can stop that.

* * *

**Final Notes:**

A special thanks for purchasing this energetic red unit. The ITTOKI OTOYA is a pretty simple unit just gotta watch out for those hidden smiles of feelings. After reading these instructions everything should go well for you and the unit. This guy is a keeper. Have fun~!

Any questions ask our company. Thanks!

* * *

**A/N: Tada! My first time doing one of these so please let me know what you think or if i missed anything. I'm planning to make more of these for the others as I go.**

**Also if you haven't be sure to check my UtaPri story "My Feelings for You"**


End file.
